The Price
by TrajicLover
Summary: Dyson gets his love for Bo back but just how much will he sacrifice to keep it and who is the fae he has made this unholy pact with?
1. Chapter 1

Dyson sat at the bar. He didn't know what he was going to do how could he go through his life not being able to love. He looked at the half empty glass of vodka it was bothering him beyond belief what was he to do. He slammed his fist on to the bar table. "Damn it!"

"Well this is interesting." Vex said a little amused as he approached Dyson.

"What the hell do you want?" Dyson asked frustrated.

"Just stopping by my favorite pub the Dal mate where's that midget anyway?" Vex asked looking around.

"He's away on business. Now leave."

"Oh please this is neutral ground you can't do anything here." Vex said with a cocky smirk.

Dyson just took a deep breath and exhaled "This is true. So tell me do you know any fae that can undo a norn's magic?" Dyson asked sarcastically.

"Actually yes well I wouldn't say I know this fae personally but I have heard stories of her. They call her the Dark Witch. She supposedly can do anything for a price of course and a favor down the line." He said as he took the bottle and poured himself a glass.

"Is she dark fae?" Dyson asked intrigued.

"Now that is the billion dollar question. No one knows what clan she belongs to. No one even knows what kind of fae she is." He then guzzled down the glass.

"Where can I find her?" Dyson asked desperate.

"Well according to the stories she lives in squalor preferably in swamps and caves. I should warn you though she is very conceited and vain so present her with a gift while kneeling and always flatter her. They say that only men can enter her domain and only those she finds how shall I put this? Appealing."

"So where is the entrance to her domain?" Dyson asked even more enticed by the story.

"Well I would never try it but at the stroke of midnight you're supposed to be lost in the woods. And then you call out 'Dark Witch I humbly seek an audience with you!' and then poof your surrounded by fog and she appears." He shouted making a poofing gesture with his hands.

"Why are you telling me this?" Dyson asked cautiously.

"Simple most of the men who seek her out never return. I figure if you go I run a fifty, fifty chance at not either getting a light fae in my debt or sending one to his doom." He said cheerfully as he left.

Dyson moved through the woods blindly not even trying to know where he was going. He stopped as he arrived at a clearing. "Okay I would say I'm good and lost now." He walked into the center of the clearing. He got down on his knees. "Dark Witch I humbly seek an audience with you." He waited for five minutes. He then realized that he had been lied to. "Damn it!" He screamed as beat his fists into the ground. "I can't go on like this! What kind of an existence is this a life without loving Bo!" He started sobbing. "Please I'll do anything."

"Anything?" A snake like voice whispered as the eerie fog began to gather in the moon lit forest.

"Yes anything I give you all that I am I take any deal accept any terms!" He shouted.

"Very well then." A woman in a black dress her face and head covered by a hood appeared before him. "I will give you that which you seek however I want something in return."

"Anything name your price!" Dyson proclaimed.

"Very well swear your allegiance to me renounce the light. Become my loyal servant and acknowledge me as you're queen. Swear a blood oath to always obey me. Only then shall I give you what you desire." The strange woman then pointed at his chest. "So what will it be?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dyson was speechless he didn't know if he should accept this woman's offer. "Well do you accept my terms? Do you promise to serve me no matter what I ask of you?"

Dyson gulped not sure if he should accept. "Fine whatever you ask of me I will do."

The Dark Witch jumped up clapping her hands. "Oh really are you sure think carefully now? Who are you kidding what I ask of you maybe something terrible in fact we both know it will be." Her voice tinged with excitement.

"I don't care so long as it doesn't hurt Bo you can order me to do whatever you want." Dyson bolodly proclaimed.

"Very well." The hooded woman said clearly grinning under that hood. "I shall return your love for her and bind you to my will in the process!" She then quickly rammed her right hand into his chest. Dyson started screaming in pain as her grip tightened around his heart as she began chanting and her eyes burned red. "Šajā naktī padarīt savu mīlestību savu iznīcināt visus, kasuzdrošinās iebilst pret atbrīvot savu mīlestību šajā naktī, lai tā varētu būt viņa pa labi!"

Dyson fell to his back exhausted from the pain every inch of his body felt like it was on fire but he couldn't move he couldn't even speak. He then started to lose consciousness. "We'll be in touch boy." The Dark Witch said as she vanished. "Oh and next time if you fail to bring a gift I will remove your head and add your skull to my collection."

The Next Morning at the Dal…

Trick was dumbfounded at the sight Vex past out drooling on his bar table. "Hey wake up." Trick said smacking him upside the head.

"Ouch! Why do you have to be so loud?" Vex cried despite the fact that Trick didn't even raise his voice.

"What are you doing here?" Trick asked still bewildered by the sight of this Dark Fae.

"Oh yeah I was supposed to give you this letter but you weren't here so I left after talking to Dyson…"

"Wait you were talking to Dyson?" Trick asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah really interested about this story I heard about growing up as a kid. It was only a joke though can't wait to see the look on his face when he finds out." Vex started laughing.

"What story?" Trick asked upset.

"Oh you know that story about The Dark Witch. A fae so powerful that she struck fear into the hearts of all fae and had no equal." He started chuckling at how stupid the idea was. Trick however only grew a cold face of shock.

"It's not funny." Trick stated firmly. "The Dark Witch was the most evil, cunning, and psychotic woman I ever met. She was so evil that she makes The Morrigan look like an angel and Baba Yaga look like mother Teresa and when she would unleash her wrath it would often be spoken of in terrified whispers for generations to come. With her last breath she swore revenge on both clans and to kill me in the cruelest way imaginable. She was like Bo's mom only not as sane then again who would be after..."

"Damn she must have really hated you." Vex was astonished by how serious Trick was about this woman. "What'd you do to her?" He was very intrigued.

Trick just popped open a bottle of his strongest drink and started to poor himself a glass. "She blamed me, the Norn, and the elders of the light and dark for destroying her life and taking those she loved most from her." He then guzzled down the entire glass.

"So are you all responsible?" Vex asked expecting the obvious politically correct answer.

"Yes we are the blood of her…" Trick couldn't bring himself to say it. "it doesn't matter the fact remains that their innocent blood is on the hands of us all and by consequence the future generations of both clans."

"Oh I just remembered I'm supposed to give to you something." Vex started rummaging through his coat pocket and took out a letter. "Here you go." Trick said handing it to him.

Trick slowly opened the letter he suddenly looked as though he had seen a ghost. "Who gave you this?"

Vex started stroking his chin curiously. "Huh you know now that I think about it I can't remember all I know is that I was supposed to and now my job is done." Vex started to make Trick uneasy he looked as though he was in a trance. "I have to go now." Vex said in a strange tone. "There's something else I have to do."

Trick followed him all the way outside the traffic was busier than usual yet Vex just kept walking all the way to the end. "Stop you idiot!" Trick yelled as he grabbed Vex by the leg but Vex just kicked him away and walked into the street getting hit by a car.

The Norn's house…

The Norn was waking up as she got out of bed. Suddenly she felt a deep pain in her chest. "Ahh! This isn't possible! No she can't be alive!" She then fell dead.

Bo's House…

Bo was awakened by the sound of a rapid knocking. "Kenzi! Get the door!" Bo shouted covering her head with a pillow. "Kenzi! Argh! Fine I'll get it." She then burst out of bed and put on her kimono. She walked to the door. "Dyson?" She was shocked to see him standing there no shirt and barefoot covered in dirt. "What are you doing here?"

"Look Bo I'm sorry if this is a bad time it's just." Dyson was strangely nervous.

"What is it Dyson?" Bo was clearly still not comfortable around him.

"It's just I love you so much Bo." Dyson then kissed Bo with more passion than he ever had before.


	3. Chapter 3

Trick was walking in the woods moon light his only guide. "I know you're here! Please just talk to me I beg of you what we did was terrible but isn't the peace we gained worth the sacrifice?" His voice was filled with desperation.

"Tell me what's her life mean to you?" A cruel feminine came from behind him. He turned around and found his wife and the witch holding a blade to her throat.

"How is this possible? Please don't hurt her." Trick pleaded as he approached.

"You took them from me now I will take from you what you love most." Suddenly she slit the throat of Trick's wife forcing him watch her die a second time.

"No!" Trick fell to his knees completely broken.

Suddenly she was standing before him still wrapped in a black cloak. "I will curse your fate even further." She then dug her nails into his cheek's skin. "Gulēt arī šī nakts sapņi uz visiem laikiem būs piepildīta arcīņu." Trick started screaming and then he woke up.

He was breathing heavily. He starred around his bedroom and saw nothing unusual but then he felt something drip on to his hands _blood_. He touched his face he could feel the marks she had attacked him _in his dream_.

His phone quickly rang. "Hello? You're not serious? Is she alive? I'll be right there." Trick quickly got dressed and headed out the door.

Bo's House…

Bo was so happy as she woke up she was afraid it was a dream and turned over and found herself lying in Dyson's arm's. "Please tell me this is real." Her face held a look of uncertainty.

"It's real Bo." He spoke with a warm smile.

At that moment Kenzi burst in with a bouquet of roses and a letter. "Hey Bo you got flowers in the mail from that Ryan guy. Whoa!" She quickly ran behind a wall Bo and Dyson just started laughing when Dyson stopped abruptly and turned to look at her.

"Bo who's Ryan?" Bo then shot a sharp glare at Kenzi.

"Okay… I think I hear my cell phone ringing." Kenzi then ran off.

Hospital…

Trick walked down the hall of the third floor coming to a door with two guards. "I'm here to see her." He said looking up at the two guards who allowed him to enter.

He walked in and saw her, the once mighty Norn stuck in a bed. "You must be enjoying yourself." She said barely able to speak.

"Not at all especially now that's she's back."

"Why are you here?" She asked her eyes gazing at him.

"You know more about her than any of the elders and ancients I want to know what you know and how. Starting with why she seems to have no problem with attacking you and leaving you in this state."

The Norn took a deep breath. "When I take something from someone it creates a mystical link usually it dissipates or isn't strong enough to use however there are those rare occasions when it is just right. I have no doubt that she let me live so that she could finish it in person." A strange smile that seemed to come from pride slowly grew on the Norn's face. "She has become everything that I had been honored and afraid she would become a true master of the black arts."

Trick almost fell he had to grab the door knob. "Are you telling me that you let us do that to your own…" He was hyperventilating.

"I don't see what your so concerned about you said that you needed the blood of human's that were born from a fae and I provided it. Honestly you didn't have any objections a thousand years ago it's a little a late to pass your righteous indignation now." Her tone was callous and devoid of remorse.

"Why?" The distraught Blood King asked.

"She had grown weak allowed silly notions of love and compassion to overtake her she had begun to turn her back on my teachings and her abilities. Se had almost become…" The Norn was so disgusted she couldn't bring herself to say the words.

"Go on say it HUMAN! That's a witch's weakness right? If they turn their backs on their anger, pain, and sorrow they become human!" Trick was bursting with rage. "That wasn't even the worst of it was it? She didn't just fall in love with anyone she fell in love with a human and a common farm boy at that. She even went as far as to…"

"You will stop right there!" The Norn shouted "I will not be disrespected with such a foul lie. I don't even know why the old laws have been forsaken and children filth walking abominations are allowed to live in our time they would have been butchered while still in their whorish mother's womb. Can I be blamed for simply wishing to teach her a lesson in proper manners?"

"I understand this generation is too soft that's why the elders went to such lengths to cover up what we did we even went as far as to erase any trace of her existence. Eventually we succeeded and her deeds faded into myth and legend she became a simple story that parents tell their children at night. If the truth came out fear and paranoia would spread possibly rebellion. She would destroy everything we worked to create by her reputation alone. I need some air." Trick then stormed out.

The Norn then took a deep breath and began to rest her eyes. A few minutes later she saw a woman wrapped in a cloak her head and face hidden by a black hood. It was the Dark Witch "Hello mother. It's been so long in fact I don't think we've seen each other since you had the throats of my new born twins slit and my husband eaten alive."


	4. Chapter 4

Outside the hospital…

Trick stood in the door way looking outside his mind drifting back to the night he committed the most heinous of acts.

Europe 1000 years ago…

Trick moved through the forest the hot sun beating down on his face as he approached the Norn's tree. "I must say I am shocked to see the Blood King of all people come to me for advice."

"I'm not here on a social call Norn you know I wouldn't be here if I had any other options." Trick's voice was filled with disdain and disgust.

The Norn just smiled as she stood up. "Ah yes the impending war you wish to know how to stop it?"

"Yes I tried to use my blood but to no avail." The Norn just started laughing. "What's so funny?"

The Norn calmly composed her but still seemed amused. "You Blood King this is a war that is fueled by the hatred of hundreds possibly thousands and you think that your blood will suffice?"

"What do you mean?" Trick became concerned though intrigued.

"You are a fae who is tainted with war and death. Your blood cannot bring peace however…"

"However what?"

"If innocent blood is spilt the blood of two newborns right out of the womb that are born of a fae and a human you will have the blood needed to right the laws."

Trick was immediately disgusted with the idea. "Are you mad? I cannot take the lives of children born of fae! Even if they are half human and as such considered abominations to kill one of fae blood without approval is still considered taboo! Besides lying with a human is itself a taboo punishable by death it would be impossible to find what need in time and the odds of twins is astronomical in itself."

"True but a war would result in the destruction of our world would it not? Besides I can tell you where such a fae can be found she will give birth in one month's time. Tell me what are two lives compared to millions? Or has the Blood King gone soft?"

"No it's… I never thought it would come to this." Trick was overcome by sorrow and remorse for what he was about to do he couldn't stop asking himself was he doing the right thing? He took a deep breath as he leaned against a tree. "Where is this woman and what else do I need for the spell?"

One month later the night of the ritual…

Trick gathered his tools and a dagger. He was breathing heavily still doubting himself. "Blood King we have them." A soldier reported as he walked into the cave.

"Very well let's begin." Trick carried his tools out with him into a circle where every fae elder and tribe leader had gathered. He looked up into the dark lightless night sky the only light given was from the massive fire. "Creator, Spirits, Ancestors forgive us for what we are about to do." He heard crying from his left side the cries of two newborns a boy and a girl. "Let us begin."

He walked over to the direction of the newborns he found them on an altar. "Forgive me." He whispered. He took the dagger and he ran the blade against their throats. The blood slowly drained into a whole and drained into a large glass container. He took the glass and he placed a cork in the opening. "It's done."

"No!" A cloaked woman with broken shackles on her wrists screamed as she ran towards the dead children. "What have you done?" She screamed as she fell her knees. "How could you? Monsters! Cowards! Butchers!"

"I am sorry but it was a necessary sacrifice. Please take heart knowing their deaths have brought everlasting peace." He tried to reach for her shoulder to comfort her but she smacked his hand away from her.

"Shut up! You miserably old fat cow! Necessary you say! What of my husband and who was eaten alive before me! If this peace be everlasting than I know this my vengeance upon both clans shall be as well!"

"How dare you threaten the Blood King and Elders!" A group of soldiers shouted as they charged her. "Who do you think you are?"

Suddenly the soldiers were floating and reaching for their throats as though some invisible force was strangling them. The soldiers started to float up into the sky above tree tops. "Who I am is of no consequence from no on you will address me as THE DARK WITCH!" Suddenly they were rammed through the chest being impaled. The elders screamed in horror and ran for their lives along with Trick as the woman faded into the night.

Present Day…

The Norn stared at her daughter who's face she could not see. "It's been so long my dear why don't you give your darling mother a hug?" She stretched out her arms and gave a mocking warm smile.

The Dark Witch tilted her head back it was clear that she was rolling her eyes under that hood though it could not be seen. "You were always such a bitch you know that Mother. Do you know why I am here?"

"Of course I do to kill me." The Norn was strangely proud of this fact. "I am so proud of you sweetheart to think you mastered even that spell to resurrect yourself."

The Dark Witch drew closer to the old woman. "Oh you're not going to die. I won't make it that easy Mother."

"What do you mean?" The Norn suddenly became concerned.

The Dark Witch touched the side of her mother's face and dug her black painted nails into her face. "Dodiet man savu enerģiju!"

The Norn screamed as she began to age and grow weaker eventually she couldn't move or speak. "So Mother how does it feel to be powerless well I suppose I should be off I have a debt to collect on." The witch then quickly vanished in a puff of black smoke.

Bo's house…

"Dyson please I can explain!" Bo yelled as Dyson started to storm out of the house.

"Look Bo I can't deal with this right now. We'll talk later okay?"

"Um sure it's just I thought we were done and I don't want to lose you again Dyson."

Dyson put his hands on her cheeks. "You will never lose me Bo I just need time to process this okay?"

"Okay sure." Bo was relieved that it wasn't over.

Dyson then walked out closing the door behind him. He took a deep breath when he heard a childish laugh.

"Oh how sweet you forgive her for taking a dark fae to her bed you're so honorable you kind of remind me of my husband that's why I like you." The Dark Witch slowly emerged from a wall covered in darkness as though she was a ghost.

"What do you want?" Dyson asked upset.

"What was that?" She then clenched her hand and he fell to his knees gasping for air.

"I mean what do you want my Queen?"

"Oh I wanted to give you your first task." She said playfully.

"What is it my Queen?"

"I want you to get me alone with Trick the Blood King." She spoke with sadistic joy as Dyson's eyes widened with shock.


	5. Chapter 5

Dyson was in shock "How can you ask this of me?"

"Well you made a deal remember? I expect you to honor it." She was so callous she didn't even care how hard it was to ask him to betray his friend. "You know he is not the admirable man you think he is he's done terrible horrible things."

"Yeah like what?" Dyson clearly didn't care what her reasons. "Did he kick you out after getting in your bed." He started to laugh. She rushed toward him while he was still on the ground grabbing him by the throat.

"He murdered my children! I never even got to hold them! Do not for one second think you know pain!" Her voice became dark and malevolent like a demon's.

"I'm sorry but why now? After all these years is it because of the garuda?" Dyson was deeply remorseful for his disrespect.

"No I am not under the garuda's influence I am not so easily controlled. I am not asking you to kill him boy I am asking you to let me have a few moments alone with him. I am asking you to do to him what he has done to you and your dear Bo _lie_." She let go and he fell to his back she started to walk away. "Oh and I know you don't care about what happens to you Dyson but if you screw this up I will kill Bo and take it from me having your love and not being with the one you love is far worse than not having love at all."

The Morrigan's Office…

Evony was on her computer looking at potential singers for her to use when Trick walked in. "What are you doing here?" She was offended that a light fae would dare come into her office.

"Relax I'm not happy to be here any more than you want me to be I just have some questions Evony."

"Oh yeah like what?"

"What kind of deal did you make with the Dark Witch?" He glared at her his voice deepening.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Evony started to get nervous.

"You were young a child truth be told but you would bring her food while you served the previous Morrigan while she awaited execution. If anyone knows how she survived being burned alive it's you. Also I find it strange how your former Master a luck eater ate all your luck then had a terrible stroke of misfortune what with his death and then slowly but surely you had nothing but good luck climbing up the ranks with little to no effort for someone with no luck you were certainly _lucky_."

Evony bit her lip. "Fine I admit it I made a deal."

800 years ago…

The six year old Evony quickly moved to the cell placing the bowls of food and water in front of her. The Dark Witch reached in a grabbed the bowls "Thank you tell me what is your name?"

"Um… Evony, ma'am." The little girl was trembling.

"Tell me where are your parents?"

"I don't know I'm a slave I never knew them."

"I'm sorry tell ya what why don't we make a deal Evony. Do me one favor and I promise you will never want for anything ever again."

"It doesn't matter Master took my luck from me I don't have any chance of happiness." The young Evony was so different from her adult self it was sad.

The Witch scoffed. "It doesn't matter don't you know anything that is lost can be found and thing that is stolen you can steal back?"

"Are you serious?" The little girl finally had some hope in her heart.

"Yes however nothing is ever free." It was clear the hooded woman was enjoying this.

"What do you want I'll do anything." Evony was desperate.

"Two things one you will bring me a special herb, second you will heed my every request from this day forth so long as I say _Please Evony_."

"I don't know." The little girl began to step back.

"Oh come on it's not like it will hurt anyone besides this is how the world works my dear Evony. You either get what you want or you get left behind. So what do you say?" The woman pressed against the bars eager for her response.

Evony took a deep breath. "Okay fine I'll do it."

"Fantastic." The hooded woman was brimming with cheer as she extended her hand out. Evony reached for it. The Witch then slowly ran her nails across Evony's arm. "Pievērst šim bērnam visu laimi viņa vēlas. Atļaut neko, lai saglabātu viņu no kāda viņa grib!"

Present Day…

"What did she want with the herb for?" Trick asked as he gave her a serious look.

"I don't know and I didn't ask. I got what I wanted that's all that matters."

"Yes that's always been how you seem to think we just remember Evony when you make a deal with the Devil, the Devil always comes to collect. By the way what's the name of the herb?"

"It was a lotus flower. I still don't understand what she wanted with it. Now I've answered your questions now go."

"Fine you know Evony I hope you get what you deserve." With anger in his heart Trick stormed out.

Bo and Kenzi's house…

Bo sat on the couch trying to read a book. When Kenzi popped up. "Hey Bo how are you doing?"

"Oh um I'm doing great it's just..." Bo was hesitant to continue.

"Just that your worried you'll lose Dyson again." Kenzi closed her eyes and nodded confirming to herself that it was the truth.

"Yeah I mean Ryan and aren't like that but how do I convince him that?"

"Go to him!" Kenzi exclaimed.

"Really?" Bo was surprised by the suggestion.

"Yeah I mean what makes love stories the best is the part where the guy or girl goes running off to see the one they love!" Kenzi was very excited.

"Alright then I'll go!" Bo shouted happy as she bolted out the door.

The Dal…

Trick was coming through his books at the bar table researching the Lotus flower. "Symbol of rebirth and reincarnation?" Trick was puzzled by what he had just read. Suddenly he felt a cold chill. He turned around and saw her the Dark Witch. "So that's how you did it. You used the power of a lotus to enable yourself to be reincarnated clever."

"Why thank you I must admit not even I was one hundred percent sure it would work." The narcissism in her voice was so obvious it was sickening.

"Who are you now? It's obviously someone I know otherwise you wouldn't be so keen on hiding your face." Trick glared at her as he pointed this information out.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know. Have you seen my pet by chance?" She asked amused.

Trick pointed behind revealing a drugged Dyson passed out on the floor. "I knew something was up so I put something extra in his whiskey."

The Dark Witch started laughing. "My good help really his hard to find these days."

"What do you want it's obvious that you plan on saving me for last why?" Trick maintained his serious tone.

She stopped laughing immediately and slowly shifted her gaze towards him. "Well for one I want that container you used to store the blood of my children. Second I want you to watch in horror as the peace you worked so hard to maintain is destroyed and our kind dissolves into war. That will be _the price_ you pay for destroying my life. You have till midnight tomorrow." She then dissolved into smoke.

Bo and Kenzi's house…

Kenzi hurried to the door as she heard a rapid knocking. She opened it with a bright smile on her face. "Bo how was it?" She shouted excited. However it was Evony. "Oh it's just you."

"I'm here to collect on your debt Kenzi." The Morrigan said with a smirk.

A strange smile crept on Kenzi's face. "No, I don't think I will be doing you any favors."

"Excuse me!" Evony exclaimed. "We had a deal you little brat."

Kenzi started stroking her chin in a mocking manner. "I'm sorry to which deal are you referring?"

"Don't play games with me you little brat." The Morrigan started getting even angrier.

"Well you see Evony the way the world really works is quite simple you get what you want and everyone else gets left behind but you better make sure you get it in writing. Otherwise…" Kenzi started to laugh "you get completely screwed. Now please Evony you stupid, stupid bitch get out of my house and forget this conversation." Kenzi's tone immediately shifted to an unusually cruel and angry one.

For reasons Evony couldn't understand she obeyed without saying a word. Kenzi started to walk back inside she gazed at the door and it slammed shut locking on its own as well she smiled.


End file.
